warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Astral Templars
The Astral Templars are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Third Founding Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists Legion. The Astral Templars until recently was a Chapter on the edge of extinction, its fortress-monastery destroyed and its numbers all but annihilated when the Necrons of the Maynarkh Dynasty descended on the Orpheus Sector of Segmentum Tempestus and its Chapter homeworld of Hydroghast in 991.M41. Yet the Astral Templars fought on, bearing the blows of a cruel fate with stoicism that has become legend across the Imperium. Even amongst the elite ranks of the Space Marines, the remaining Astral Templars are held as warriors without peer, forged in the fire of the most terrible and hopeless battles. As one would expect of successors to the Imperial Fists, the Astral Templars are steadfast and stubborn warriors, reluctant to yield so long as victory is possible. Nonetheless, the Chapter's brush with annihilation has tempered this ardour with grim reality. The Astral Templars’ future lies with a handful of Space Marines, their lives to be expended for greater rewards than the salving of personal pride. Now the Battle-Brothers of the Astral Templars fight for more than the Emperor of Mankind, more than honour and renown. They fight so that their Chapter may survive, and one day regain its former glories. Though they originated as a Fleet-based Chapter, the Astral Templars have become well-established as defenders of the Orpheus Sector. There are countless Necron Tombworlds active in the region, which represent an ever-present threat to the Imperium's interests. Over time, the Astral Templars have become particularly adept at combating these technologically advanced xenos, though they have also engaged in countless battles against a broad spectrum of opponents across the span of the galaxy. As successors of the Imperial Fists, they proudly maintain the legacy of Rogal Dorn while also holding true to the teachings of the Codex Astartes. In recent years, the Chapter has suffered severe losses following the Maynarkh Dynasty Invasion and the subsequent massive daemonic incursions during the Warp Storms that followed the formation of the Great Rift in 999.M41. The Astral Templars found themselves clinging precariously close to existence. The Astral Templars were successful in halting this incursion, though their stubbornness in the face of overwhelming odds cost them greatly. When the forces of the Indomitus Crusade entered orbit above Hydroghast, they brought more than just reinforcements to the Astral Templars -- they brought a future. From Archmagos Belisarius Cawl's freighter-hulk Zar-Quaesitor, a new generation of Astral Templars -- the Primaris Space Marines -- joined the fray. The Astral Templars is an ancient and proud Chapter whose origins are found in the chaotic centuries following the Horus Heresy. This Chapter's Astartes are the proud scions of the Imperial Fists Legion. Their patriarch was reputedly one of Primarch Rogal Dorn's most forward-thinking captains, by the name of Dimitrios Helike. They share their forbearer’s unbreakable sense of honour and a history of unparalleled skill at arms, they share little in common with their forebears' culture and traditions, they do however, maintain strong ties to the other Sons of Dorn. The Astral Templars Chapter is based on the Imperium's fringes along the desolate void-wastes to the galactic south-southwest, although in its long history it has been accustomed to great voyages and forlorn quests, having fought the width and breadth of the Imperium in the past. Since the closing years of the 37th Millennium the Chapter had made its home on the Ocean World Hydroghast. The Chapter's fortress-monastery is a huge armoured citadel in the middle of the two polar continents known as Drachentresor which is locked in place by massive adamantium anchors and powerful engines keeping it afloat. It is from this bastion that the Astral Knights warships sally forth into the galaxy in search of targets to destroy. The Astral Templars are one of the most valiant of all Chapters, held as paragons of the principles set down in the Codex Astartes and exemplars of everything to which a Space Marine is heir. The Astral Templars stand as the steadfast defenders of the Imperium and the Emperor's unwavering shield; for seven thousand standard years they have been the bulwark against which the armies of Traitors and aliens have shattered. Chapter History Following the devastating War of the Beast, the fight against an Ork-WAAAGH! so huge that it threatened the whole Imperium, Lord Commander Maximus Thane decreed the founding of as many Chapters as possible. Emptying the great vaults of Terra and drawing a number of veterans from all Astartes Chapters, the 3rd Founding was the greatest since the 1st one. Dated in the late 500's or early 600's of M32, gene-tithes were doubled for the next standard century in order to refill Terra's vaults. The Astral Templars are Scions of Dorn their original Chapter Command was drawn from the vast ranks of the Black Templars their numbers more than capable of lending talented leaders to help form this new Chapter. The fervor with which the Black Templars conduct themselves became ingrained into the Astral Templars early on the new Astartes learning and absorbing everything from their superiors. They did not however adopt the religious fervor or abhorrence of psykers, as their leaders were drawn from the more progressive ranks of the Black Templars. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors